One Shot May Changed Your Life
by eldewulf
Summary: Kai comes in to town and decides to pay a visit to Jack. He comes to his school and takes them all hostage. He decides to torture all of the Wasabi Warriors. He brings some old enemies of theirs that our out for revenge. Will someone be killed or will the whole gang be? Will they be rescued? Will Jack and Kim save the whole school? Guest starring Paul from Paul the Mall Cop
1. You had your chance

**Narrator:**

At School I started off with a normal day at school. Jerry sleeping through class, Milton taking extensive notes, Eddie sneaking a snack in the back of the room, and Kim and Jack passing notes. It was 5th mod. One more mod in till lunch. Thats when Jack suddenly got a text from a blocked number.

Jack's POV **It said Hey Jackie!****You miss me? I think its about time we do a little catch up. Come meet me in hallway or you will regret it. There something i want to show you don't be shy. Just follow these steps. Ask the teacher for the bathroom pass Put away your stuff Come meet me by the Library ~Kai** Immediately after I read that text I freaked out. I thought he must have been joking so I ignored it. I was on my way to 6th mod with Kim. When all the sudden alarms started going off. On intercom came the principal and he said," Students and teachers we have an armed visitor roaming the halls. Go hide no. Stay out of the halls though." He was then interrupted by Kai saying," Hey Jackie you miss me? I told you would regret it. Now I'm have to take your school. Hostage. Oh by the way to the rest of the students your not leaving. Were send ransom to all your parents and unless they pay it I guess your not leaving. Oh and don't try to escape I have a high trained team here and if your caught in the halls trying to escape you will be tortured until you pass out from all the pain, but don't worry we won't kill. That will be all now run. Kim and I were the only ones left in the halls. She said," Jack I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt. What are we going to do?" I then said," Kim don't worry I won't let my idiot cousin hurt you. I will protect you. If he is going to hurt you he is going to need to go through me first." She said," Jack what does he want with you? Why is doing this? What did you do to him?" Kim I would love to continue this conversation, but I think we should get to a classroom and hide. She then nodded and we ran down the hall. Little did we know there were security cams be monitored by no other then Kai.

**Kai's POV** Aww thats so sweet he doesn't want anything to happen to his little crush. Now we know his weakness. I screamed my whole team to get in here. My team was everyone of their enemies. The Black Dragons, Donna's team, Brody's team, Carson's team, Ty's team, The Meatball Kings team, and last but not least my lovely partner in crime Leona. She is still mad for them ruining her wedding day kill. They agreed to do it as long as their enemies were included in the main targets list and I guess I should read the list for their demands.

**Black Dragons Demands** Kim and Jack

**The Meatball King's Demands** Jack and Jerry

**Donna's Demands** Jack (Just so she can torture Kim by raping him), Kim, and Jerry

**Brody's Demands** Kim (Just so he can torture Jack by raping her), Jack, and Jerry ( Just so he can torture Jack by beating his best friend)

**Carson's Demands** Milton (Just to torture Kim and Jack by beating him) and Eddie ( Just to torture Kim and Jack by beating him)

**Ty's Demands** Rudy, Kim, and Jack

**Leona's Demands** Bobby Wasabi, Jack, and Kim

**My Demands** Everyone Ransom money for 50,000 from each of the students parents, and everyones girlfriends or in Jack's case crush. Also grab Jack's two sisters. This will get even more weakness out of him.

Ok everyone listen up for your assignments.

**Black Dragons and The Meatball KIng's team** You check all of the rooms looking for everyone on this list. Tie them up there. Take the guns on the table if anyone tries to stop you. Tell them to sit down and be a good girl/boy and shut up. Take them back here and handcuff them to the wall. If student that tries to stop won't tie them up and take them hostage too. Move out

**Donna and Brody's Teams** Take the North and east exits. If anyone is caught in the halls tie them and take them back here for punishment. If you see anyone is caught trying to escape through the windows take them back here for punishment. Check every 30 mins in every classroom to see if anyone is trying to escape. Make sure every door is locked and if necessary take these guns with you to stop escapers. Move out

**Carson's and Leona's Teams** Take the South and west exits. If anyone is caught in the halls tie them and take them back here for punishment. If you see anyone is caught trying to escape through the windows take them back here for punishment. Check every 30 mins in every classroom to see if anyone is trying to escape. Make sure every door is locked and if necessary take these guns with you to stop escapers. Move out

**Ty's Team** I have a special plan for you. Go kidnap Rudy and Bobby them up and bring them back here with out drawing to much attention to yourselves. Take these guns and use them if necessary. I want you back here in 1 hour tops. Move out Perfect now my plan is in motion. Watch your backs the Wasabi Warriors.


	2. Time for the plan

**Jack's POV**

_Kim we need to be very quite. You heard what he said. If we get caught out here we going to get in huge trouble. Jack, who do you think he got as back up, asked Kim? I guessing the black dragons, their sensei, Brody, Carson, and maybe Donna. Now lets get to our classroom. We slowly tip toed down the hallway to see The Black Dragons going in to all of the classrooms like they were looking for something. So I thought maybe their looking for us. Kim, we need to split up and go in to different classrooms. That way if they find us they won't find both us. She nodded and left. I entered a classroom with people having frighting looks on their faces. As soon as they realized it was me I got surprised looks. I saw Jerry giving me a traitor look. They must have already been searched and thought I was coming back to search them again. I sat down by Jerry and to my surprise he whispered traitor over and over. So I told him how Kim and I were in the halls when the warning came on and how to get safe we ran in to the classrooms. He let out a sigh of relief and apologized. He then explained to everyone else, who then gave me apologetic looks. Right after the Black Dragons walked in the room. They stared strait at us. They walked towards us. Jerry and I took fighting stances. Knocked the two to the ground, but they called for back up and 20 Black Dragons showed up. We started fighting, but their were to many. Eventually two of grabbed Jerry's arms restraining him. He started struggling, but they tied his hands behind his back and after that they put a gag on him. I started to lung at them, but then they pulled a gun and pointed it at Jerry's head. I froze. They laughed at me as I stood there. Eventually Frank came to front pointing a gun to Jerry's heart. My heart sped up quickly. Frank then said," Put your hands up in surrender, or I'll just shoot your best friend Jerry in the heart." Without thinking I put my hands up in surrender. Two black dragons then came up behind me and pulled my hands behind my back and handcuffing them. I guess they thought I break through rope or something. They really didn't trust me cause the even bound my ankles. They gagged me after that. Right as they started taking me out of the room with Jerry my other friends Taylor and Josh jumped up and took fighting stances. I tried to tell them stop, but it was no use with my mouth being gagged in all. They started attacking and to my surprise they were winning. Thats until 4 of them came up behind them and restrained them. They did the same thing that they did with Jerry and I. Instead this time the gun was pointed at my heart. You could tell they saw I had fear in my eyes. So Frank again walked up, but this time asked them questions. He asked 3 questions and they were do you belong to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and if so are you enemies with the people they are and what is your belt ranking. I hoped they would lie and say no, but of course they said," Yes, yes, and 2nd degree black belts." Frank gave us a smirk and order them to tie them up. Once they were finished they were pushed out first then I was dragged behind them. When I was being dragged I thought how it was weird how they didn't just take me. Then it hit me they out for revenge against the whole Bobby Wasabi Warriors. I hoped when we got there nobody else would be there, but I jinxed it because when we arrived to where they were holding us there was Eddie, Julie, Mika, Milton, Grace, and to my disappointment my sister Layla. I think only reason Julie, Mika, Grace, and Layla were here besides that they belong to The Bobby Wasabi Dojo is because their all dating someone in main target area, except Layla who is here because she is my sister and so is Grace but she is also dating Eddie. The one good thing about this Kim is not in here. So that means she is either hiding really well, escaped, or is on her way down here. I hope is escaped. Wait shoot I probably just jinxed myself. My thoughts were interrupted when Kai bonked me on the head and took off my gag. I should known you were behind this. "You really should little cousin, he replied cockily." What do you want? "Revenge, he shouted. Once three more people get we will start to assign you who will be tortured by." I knew Kim was missing from us, but who were the other two I thought. Thats when the doors came busting opening with Bobby Wasabi and Rudy coming in. They must have people that revenge on them. It then hit me who wanted Rudy and Bobby tortured. No other then Ty and Leona. One of the Black Dragons came bursting through the doors saying turn on channel 2. When Kai turned on the TV he saw they had made the news. The reporter said," Here I am live where it seems Seaford High School students have been taken hostage. Here we have Kim Crawford who reported it. Thats when a black dragon came out like a ninja and handed her a note and slipped back inside without being caught. BREAKING NEWS looks like there a special hostages being tortured inside. We sorry family and friends of these following students: Jack, Grace, Layla Brewer-, Eddie Jones-, Milton Krumpnick-, Julie Anderson-, Jerry Martinez-, Mika Falafel-, Bobby Wasabi,- and Rudy Gillespie. It looks like all of the students are 16 or 17 and we have no idea why students are the targets. Suddenly 2 black dragons sprung out of nowhere and were running towards my Kimmy. They grabbed and pulled her back inside quickly. BREAKING NEWS AGAIN looks our source of the information 16 year old Kimberly Crawford has been added to list of being tortured. You heard first here on Channel 2 news. Thats when Kai started smirking at me again and turned of the TV. Kim was dragged in moments later kicking, but she was restrained like the rest of us. They threw her right next to me she laid her head down on my chest which I was fine with. Kai then said," Now that our last guest has arrived were assigning torture assignments. _

**The Black Dragons~ Jack and Layla**

**The Meatball King~ Jerry and Mika **

**Donna~ Milton and Julie**

**Brody~ Kim**

**Carson~ Eddie and Grace**

**Ty~ Rudy**

**Leona~ Bobby Wasabi**

_You could tell we were terrified on what they were going to do to us. When they started collecting their prisoners Kim started sobbing as she pulled off of me. I started screaming Kim over and over. Until it was time for Layla and I. As we walking towards our special torching chamber Layla started crying on my shoulder. She asked," Jackie are we going to be ok. Will our friends." I said," Layla I really don't know. But I will try my best to protect you." Her sobbing became a little softer but still didn't go away. Are torching chamber was in this large level basement. Everyone is down here in cells. In across halls are the torching chamber. Your cellmate depended on who would torching you. Since Rudy and Kim were the only ones in their groups being harmed they shared a cell. Layla was still crying when we thrown in. When I was looking around and surveying the place I saw a monitor. On it was the torture room and I guess they make us watch the others get hurt. I knew I had to figure a way out. As soon as I got down here I realized who knows this place inside in out. You see down here is where they keep all of the worst detention kids. So Jerry has been down here a lot and knows his ways around this place. So all we have to do is get out of our cells, have Jerry guide us to safety, and then get all of the people in on this arrested. It was perfect. Now all have to do is find a way to get the plan to others. I remembered I had for the notes Kim and I had been writing and a pencil. I wrote the whole plan down and passed it. Soon it reached the last cell and we all nodded at one in other. So now we just had to time it. _

**_1 hour later….._**

_All the guards had just left the room to go to the torture chamber. I guess they were planning on what they were going to do to us. Everyone looked at me as I counted down on my fingers._

_5…4…3…2….1….0. Its go time!_

**_Authors Note~ Sorry the whole chapter was Jack's POV. I'll try to do like 5 other people next time. Please review I would love to hear feedback unless its bad then don't review._**


	3. The Escape and Given Choice

Frank's POV

It's get pretty boring after awhile of just talking about random things, so we started to play hearts. Of course Leona and Kai had to crush us. We ended up all losing like $20. I was pretty annoyed end so I decided to start the torture.

Jack's POV

Ok everyone time to. I was interrupted by Frank walking out with four other Black Dragons. They came in to Layla and I's cell and restricting us with handcuffs and pulling us in to what I'm guessing is the torture room. They first started with strapping me to a chair and started beating me like crazy. During the whole time of my torture they restrained the kicking and screaming Layla trying to get them to get off her older brother. Eventually they stopped and thats when my real terror began. They started raping Layla. She was handcuffed to a bed while they were doing random things to her. They made me extremely angry and I started screaming," Get off my sis. Do whatever you want to me just leave Layla alone!' All that did was encourage them. Apparently seeing me suffer makes them stronger. Now matter how much I tried to look away from the horrible scene of my sister being raped they always turned my head back to look right at her. Layla kept screaming," Jack your the strongest, bravest, and most powerful person I know. I love you big bro! I know you can fight back and stop this please help me!" That only brought tears to my eyes. I wanted to help her so much, but these handcuffs were to strong for me to break out of.

Kim's POV

When Jack got pulled in I could just feel my heart ripping to shreds. I didn't help that all I could here is Jack screaming and ordering them to stop and leave her alone. I knew they must being doing something horrible to Layla because Jack never screams unless he is in the biggest pain on Earth. Plus every once in and awhile I would hear Layla encouraging Jack. I wish I could help them. I wish I could help Grace who was basically yelling and screaming her head off trying to get them to leave her family alone. Eventually Grace got so loud Carson came in to the cell punched her, kicked her, and eventually gagged her to stop from screaming. That wouldn't stop her from crying her heart out though. Rudy tried to comfort me, but I just crawled in to a ball in the corner and cried.

25 Minutes Later~~~Still Kim's POV

They came dragging Layla out and forcing Jack to walk out. I saw tear stains running down the side of his face. So that means Layla was hurt bad and she was almost passed out when they dropped her in the cell. As soon as Jack got in he rushed over to her and now Layla was curled up like a ball on him crying with her head deep in his chest. I wish I could go over there and comfort them. Soon after I said that Randy came sneaking down to save me because of course he still wants to marry me. He really needs to get over it. If he doesn't I will get a restraining order. He was racing to unlock my cell first, but I gave him a death glare and pointed at Jack and Layla's cell. He sighed and walked over and unlocked it. He saw Layla and raced over and helped us up. Jack said, "We should only take four out at a time to stop our chances of getting caught." Everyone just nodded. He went over to my cell next. When he unlocked I walked out and gave him a glare that said, "Touch me and you won't be able to see daylight anymore". So he put his hands up in surrender.

Jack's POV

Eventually we started walking out when Frank and the rest of the Black Dragons spotted us. We started running down the halls. I suddenly dropped to the ground when a tranquilizer hit my leg. I mean seriously where do they get these ideas. Their genius, but there the Black Dragons the aren't exactly known for impressive IQ's. The good thing is Kim didn't notice and turn around and I wasn't just about to stop her. Frank came up to me immediately tying my hands and putting a gag on. Again seriously why don't they trust me, oh wait I know because I could freaking take them down.

Layla's POV

When we got out I pulled my phone out to call the police, but before I could I got a text. It was a video from…. my idiot cousin Kai. I clicked play.

Video~ Nobodies POV

"Hey cousin. Just wondering if you would like to come back into captivity. Wait before you make your decision I have three guys here that I think you should see, Kai said." Layla thought, "Who could he possibly have that would affect me. Jack is with us and wait where is Josh and Taylor," (Josh is her boyfriend and Taylor is her best friend that is a guy) The camera flipped. Layla gasped there was sitting Josh, Taylor, and a guy with a bag over his head. Kai spoke again, "Oh I guess you would want to know who is under the bag (bag pulled off). Surprise! Guess you didn't notice Jack tranquilized in your exit." Layla started sobbing and said, "I HATE KAI. HE TOOK THE ONLY THREE PEOPLE THAT I CARE ABOUT MORE THAN ANYTHING, THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN CALM ME DOWN IN MY RAGES, AND THE ONES I TRUST MOST." Everyone looked at Layla with shock. Kai said, "I suggest you come back or I guess I'll kill them all one by one."

Author's Note~ Cliffy. Am I going to kill one off? Will Layla come back? Will they make a rescue plan that will succeed or fail? Find out next chapter. Peace out!


End file.
